Digital signal processors are used in a wide variety of signal processing applications, including television tuners. A typical television tuner receives an analog radio frequency (RF) television signal and channel selection information indicating a channel of interest. The television tuner filters and converts the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal that includes encoded multimedia information based on the channel selection. A demodulator converts the IF signal to baseband video and audio signals representing the encoded multimedia information. The baseband video and audio signals are provided to a decoder that decodes the baseband signals into one or more formats suitable for rendering at a display device. During generation and processing of the IF signal, the television tuner is susceptible to the introduction of noise from a number of sources. For example, noise can be introduced by electromagnetic and power supply interference resulting from digital processing of large amounts of data. The noise can have an undesirable impact on the fidelity of the baseband video and audio signals. Although such noise may be filtered from the baseband signals, such filtering can be undesirably time-consuming or resource intensive.